My little pony: human Crosser
by loser bridge
Summary: At death, Andrew felt something... Wrong. When he awoke, he was in Equstria, the land of the ponies. But something is wrong. A dark new evil has arisen and it wants to destroy Equstria. What is a teenage boy to do but fight the evil. (Partial character death)
1. Chapter 1

**My little pony: human crosser**

This came from mY head two seconds ago.

disclamier: I own nothing of my little pony.

I walked into school, carrying my backpack. I walked into the commons and sat down. It was so nosiey in here! I put on my headphones and I then put on one of my favorite songs. I then heard screaming and I looked up. I saw the buses on there sides and screeching. I jumped up and grabbed a kid. I ran to the exit and I made sure he got out. I saw all the other kids getting over to the exits.

I opened the door and they piled out. I rushed inside, checking for any other kid that didn't stay with the crowd. I grabbed a few and prusaded them to come with me. I rushed them to the door right as the buses crashed through. I knew death was coming, so I closed my eyes...

"Is this where you found him, Rainbow? It dosen't look like anything I know of." I heard as I groggley opened my eyes and found two ponies staring at me.

They gave me a quizzical look. I jumped up and speed off to test my feet. My body was at the next tree within a millisecond. "What the heck did I just do?" I thought to myself. I ran faster as I rushed faster uphill. I jumped uphill and then landed on the hilltop. I looked around. I felt something strange. There was no wind. Absolutely still, no trees moving, no chill. Something was wrong. But what was wrong?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

MLP: FIM Human crosser

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP

Chapter 2: Pony?

I looked around and saw the world at a different view. I looked down at myself for the first time and I saw something strange. I was a pony and I was strangely human color, with a little peach. How did I become a pony in the first place? I felt perfectly fine when I came here. I saw a light glow around my body. I was lifted into the air and I felt something grow on my sides. Wings. I gasped. This had just gotten a little bit crazier. I flopped back onto the ground with a thud. I then felt my vision going faint. Got to stay awake…

Twilight POV

I saw the pony grow wings! How was that even possible? Only alicornes could do that. What was this pony? "Spike, contact Princess Celestia as fast you can!" I shouted. Spike wrote a fast letter and burned it to Celestia. Spike has a special fire, that can burn an object and transport it to somewhere without destroying it. Just then, the pony passed out. I brought him back to my house, which was also a library. I opened all my books for a reference to a person becoming an alicorne without doing the proper requirements. I found nothing in all my books. But there was just one book I can't reach, even with my wings and magic. I opened my closet full of old stuff and looked through it. I found nothing I could use. Just then, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Dash and Fluttershy came in. Without knocking. I looked and they had shocked faces. Even Rainbow. "How is he an alicorne?" They asked. "I don't know. I contacted Princess Celestia and she is sure to come." I replied. "She won't. I will kill you, along with the other alicorne and destroy you all!" A pony shouted, coming out of the shadows. "No." I heard someone mutter.

**Note: this part is M rated.**

Andrew POV

I got up and rushed at the pony. I smashed into him before he could even move. I then activated my newest ability. I lit up and slashed at him. His gut split open and all his blood spilled out with some of his guts. He hacked up a geyser of blood and then, he convolusioned before dying. I looked around. This was very weird. It was a library, but all the books were on the ground. "Andrew, obey my commands and destroy everything around us!" something yelled in my head. I went inside my own mind, (litiraly), and found the source of the darkness. A dark me. Why the hell does this always happen to me?

To be Continued...

Preview: "I will defeat you!" "Not with your strength, as it is!"

It comes! the Great side!


End file.
